Forgiven
by Speckle
Summary: Unspoken feelings that began one Christmas... The ever so innocent Omi and the playboy Yohji... How will they begin?... Will love ever end? For all you YohjixOmi fans out there! And all those who just love Weiss Kreuz...
1. Default Chapter

Forgiven: Where it All Started 

Disclaimer: I of course don't own them (unfortunately)

Author Notes: This fic is still developing, but please read & review at the end! I promise to try & not to disappoint you! Especially to all you yohjixomi fans out there!!!

He opened the car door and stepped out. "Welcome home Yohji-kun…" he whispered to himself. He looked up at the apartment where he once called home. Home to him…and Omi… He inhaled the early morning air and let out his breath, which slowly danced away and disappeared from his sight. He clenched and unclenched his hands that held the keys to his home. 'Should I go in? Was it to soon to be back? Will he be mad?' All these questions circled in his mind. Finally, not knowing what to do, he slipped back into his car, lied down in the back seat, and cried.

One year ago…

"Merry Christmas Aya-kun! Merry Christmas Ken-kun! Where's Yohji-kun?" Asked the innocent looking Omi. "Chances are, he's still out clubbing… We'll be lucky if we see him come back at 4 in the morning!" replied Ken, whom was busy trying to bake a fruit-cake. Aya sat in the corner of the kitchen, obviously looking distressed at the "progress" (if there was any) at the fruit-cake Ken was making. "But Yohji-kun can't open the presents with us then, and its almost midnight!" cried Omi. Aya looked at Omi then, those eyes that were ever so trustworthy, and didn't have the heart to tell him that they would spend another Christmas without the fourth member of their group. "Maybe he'll…" Before Aya could finish his sentence, all three of the members heard the front door open, and someone yelling, "HO HO HO!!! Merry Christmas!!!" All three heads from the kitchen poked out and saw a red fringed with white fluffed suit Yohji, carrying a garbage bag full of packages. Omi was the first to run out and embrace him, "Yohji-kun! You came back! Tell me you're staying to spend Christmas with us!" "Yohji peered into those eyes and said, "Of course I am…" With that, he took Omi out of his arms and said, "Gather around everybody! Presents for everyone!" Everyone was taking there presents when suddenly Ken cried out, "OH CRAP!!! My fruit-cake's still in the oven!!!" and ran off back into the kitchen. Aya seemed to give a sigh of relief and said, "That's alright, didn't look edible anyways…" 

            All of them opened their presents, Aya got a cd from Ken, which he knew he'd probably not listen to, a scarf from Omi, whom didn't know what else to buy the guy (can you blame him?), and a mask complete with goofy looking eyes and big ears from Yohji. "What the hell? Not funny." But everyone else was laughing picturing Aya wearing it. Next was Ken's turn. He got a new soccer ball from Yohji, a poster of his favourite band from Omi, and a pack of double A batteries from Aya, for his CD player (we all know _he_ can't shop for people) and an anonymous gift wrapped in a small packet. "Who's that from?" the team asked. "I have no idea," Ken answered. He opened it carefully, and inside there was a mistletoe. Yohji grinned at him, "Hmm… secret admirer that we don't know of, or is that for yourself?" Ken turned the package around, he sighed, "it's from one of the fans from the flower shop. I think I'm gonna set this one aside." 

Next Yohji opened his presents. A pair of hip sun glasses from Ken, (leave it to Ken to shop for people), a pack of smokes from Aya (wow an actual decent present!), and a long sexy black leather jacket from Omi. They all stared at it wide-eyed. Yohji let out a gasp, "Um… Omi-kun, this is really… ahh… nice! How the hell did u manage to buy it?" Omi blushed and replied staring down at his hands, "Well ummm… I've been saving up…" With that, he glanced at Yohji who was grinning. "Thanks Omi!" He embraced the boy into his chest, which he felt at first was tense, but softened on him and he heard in the faintest whisper his reply of, "Only for you…" Yohji knew he heard it quite clear, but was in disbelief. 'What did Omi mean by that?' he asked himself, but he shrugged it off and said, "Hey Omi, its your turn now!" The young boy seemed almost reluctant to get off of him, but he did and gathered his presents. He got a dart board from Ken (to practice his skills of course), a light bulb from Aya (which everyone was scratching their heads and asked themselves, 'What the hell?') and a picture of the team from Yohji. "Wow, this is such a thoughtful gift Yohji-kun!" Omi looked up happily. "I'm glad you like it…" Yohji said smiling sincerely. 

"Come on guys! It's already past one in the morning! We won't have much time!" Omi looked around puzzled as Ken and Aya raced up to their rooms, and Yohji took off his Santa outfit to uncover leather pants and a silk shirt that looked almost too good on him. "Wow, your jacket really goes well with this assemble!" Indeed, Yohji looked quite breathtaking, or in Omi's terms, 'Damn fine…' "You guys are gonna go clubbing? But I thought we're spending Christmas together?" Omi said looking up hopefully at Yohji. "Well, I'm sorry Omi, you know we'd bring you if we could, but when Manx brought the mission over last night, it was strictly for us three to track down the guy in the club. Sorry, but we'll be back first thing in the morning to have breakfast together, I promise." Omi felt deceived, and almost let down. He only wished that he could spend one Christmas with them all together, with Yohji… At that, Ken and Aya came down complete in flashy outfits. "Lock the door while we're gone!" Aya said sternly. "I know! I'm not a child!" replied Omi who was quite annoyed with the word 'child'. Ken and Aya went outside into the chilly night, as Yohji finished looking in the mirror, he turned to face Omi to utter "I umm… I want to… er… just look at my present more carefully," and left. Omi closed the door behind him, wondering as to what Yohji meant.  

            He cleaned up the living room floor and took Yohji's present up to his room. Inside, he sat on his bed holding the picture frame and peering at it more closely. 'What did Yohji mean?' he asked himself again. He flipped it over and opened the back. Inside, there was another picture. It was the one he took with Yohji last year around this time. He knew he liked the picture since it made him look really good. "Why had Yohji given it to me?" he asked himself out loud. He took the picture out and turned it over, at the back it read… "_Through the moments of sadness… Through the moments of pain… I think about you…" _ Omi gasped, and felt numbness take over.

 ~Okie okei… What do you think happens next??? Hehehhe… please review & tell me what u think! Thanx~


	2. The Night of Truth

Forgiven: Chapter 2: The Night of Truth 

Author's Notes: Keep in mind this is my first Omi x Yohji fic!! So yes it is _still _developing! But please tell me what you think! 

            Omi stood still. He just stared at the picture. What was he suppose to think? He felt his hands again. He slowly traced Yohji's smiling face… Yohji… He slumped down onto his bed. He embraced the picture and wondered, 'Did Yohji actually mean something by those words? Were the emotions the same for him? Did he really… _love him_?' His eyes went wide. Love… he slowly formed that word on his mouth. It was the first time he actually used that word to establish the feelings he had for Yohji… Slowly with all the thoughts in his mind, he let himself drift off into a blissful sleep, with the smile of an innocent child attached to his lips… 

            "Omi! Omi-kun! Time to wake up! You got the early shift and we still got to eat breakfast!" the voice on the other side of the door shouted. It was Ken's. He sat up groggily, at first unsure of his surroundings, but slowly adapted to them as the morning sun slipped into his room. Then he remembered he was supposed to be holding onto the picture Yohji had given him. He looked on the floor, then frantically on his bed, and finally found it under his pillow. He sighed in relief, and decided to put the picture back into the frame as it had been, and giving one last longing gaze, went and got ready. 

            "Ohaiyo Aya-Kun, Ken-kun! Merry Christmas!" Omi said as he hopped down the stairs. Indeed, he was in a good mood, and nothing in the world could bring him down from it. "Merry Christmas!" Ken said in unison, as Aya nodded in reply. Ken was eating while Aya was reading the morning newspaper. He looked around and found that there was no sign of Yohji. "Oh…"Omi started, "is Yohji-kun still in bed?" Aya looked up from behind the newspaper then and said, "No. Actually when we were about to leave the club last night, there was no sign of him. The bartender said that he left with some girl or something." Omi didn't move. In his heart, he felt as if part of his world had shattered. He had such high hopes this morning… He told himself to be calm, either he's overreacting or… He didn't like the 'or'. "Umm… so he didn't come back for the whole night?" Omi tried on hoping to find some sign of hope, or maybe he was trying to find some comfort for himself. "Nope. You know Yohji! It's a routine for this guy!" Ken said with a laugh. Omi didn't know what to think. He forced himself to smile and say, "Ya, that's Yohji. Anyways, I'm gonna skip breakfast and head down to the flower shop. See you guys later." He felt the tears urging out of his eyes, and quickly ran out the door. 

~*~

            Somehow he managed to get his keys and unlock the shop. It was still early, he wouldn't have to open the shop for another hour or two. He decided to hide himself in the corner and cry. Thoughts were going through his mind, and then he went back to the _or. _He finished his sentence then. '_Or _maybe Yohji had never liked him in that way. Had never _loved _him.' This thought brought on new thoughts. 'When had he first started feeling this way about Yohji? Was it last week? Or last year? Or had the feelings always been there?' Either way, he knew what he felt, but was unsure of Yohji's feelings. He knew Yohji was a playboy (who didn't?!), but thought maybe one day, he could love him and change. Omi thought on and came to the conclusion that as long as he treated Yohji with the same brotherly manner as he always had, no one gets hurt. "I'm happy as long as the one I  love is happy…" Omi said out loud, recalling the words he heard from a movie. He got up then, remembering he still had a lot of work to do before the shop opened. He went to the back and got a new set of flowers, and began arranging them with a new sense of confidence, along with the old feeling of loss.   

~*~

            He slowly dragged himself back home. The night was crazy enough, not to mention somewhat entertaining... He smiled then, but it disappeared as soon as he saw Omi closing the shop. He hid himself behind the building, and sneaked a peek to see whether or not Omi was still there. The young boy wasn't, probably went back to the apartment. He heaved a sigh then and crouched down. He hung his head and thought to himself, 'These feelings are crazy! How the hell am I suppose to have these feelings for him? For Omi?? It's impossible, I can't possibly… like him… can I?' He was very much confused. The only reason he hadn't come home last night was to try and forget the feeling he had for Omi, which had been developing for some time now. And as much as it tore his heart to lie to the boy about spending Christmas morning with him at breakfast, he didn't truly believe he could ever… ever… love him?

 He looked up into the slowly darkening sky, unsure of his next step. Oh why the hell did he give him that picture? Was there something to prove there? He shook that thought off. It was just a spontaneous thing to do at the time. And those words he wrote… well… he always treated him well… Omi wouldn't think to assume another meaning attached to it… Would he? "Besides," he said, "what would Omi possibly think if I told him the confusing way I feel about him?" 'But then again,' he thought, 'Omi's actions towards him last night were… were…' he had no words to describe it, but he knew that this feeling he felt, cannot be described simply as a close friendship. It was something that had felt so right, but he couldn't describe it into words, he could only reminisce the indescribable feeling of comfort with Omi in his mind. As he closed his eyes, he had not taken notice of the figure beside him. "Yohji-kun? You're finally back huh? Had fun?" His eyes quickly shot open to see the smile of an angel beside him. "Oh… hey Omi-kun… ya I ah… just got back. What are you doing down here?" He didn't know exactly what to say. "Well, I was closing the shop when I forgot to put away some of the plants. What are you doing out here? Come on let's go up before Aya gets mad." Omi smiled as best as he could and led the way. Yohji, followed the smile of the angelic youth of his young friend and again felt that same comfortable feeling. 'What _is _this feeling?' he asked himself.

~*~

            "Whoa, pizza was good. Saved us from your cooking at least!" joked Aya (whoa what kind of drugs are Aya on? Him joking??? **cough cough** back to the story). "Hey! At least _SOMEONE _in this house actually cooks!!!" retorted Ken. Yohji just laughed and said, "Right… and when are you going to make us decent food again?" Ken was really annoyed now and said, "Fine! We'll see! I'm going to bed!" and off he stalked as the rest of the three Weiss members laughed after him. "I think I'm gonna go to. Why do I have to open the shop every Sunday morning???" Aya said as he stalked upstairs clearly back to his pessimistic self. The last of the two Weiss members stayed, not knowing what to say or do. 

            Omi was the first to talk, "Yohji-kun… I… well I… I wanted to thank you for your present… Those words were really comforting to me." 'What am I doing?' Omi asked himself, 'stick to the brotherly manner act!' Although he thought this way, a part of himself urged him to go on. "Oh… you found the picture huh? Ya… I just… just thought you might like it." 'What am I saying? Does that even make sense to him?' thought Yohji. There was a pause then. Both were unsure of what to say next. Then Yohji began to speak. He wanted to try and see whether Omi had similar feelings for him. "Well… I really like… (at this point Omi is wide-eyed hoping to hear the word _you_ next)… I really liked your present… (now Omi understandingly nods, hating himself for the stupid idea of how Yohji would like him) So, what tipped you off to buy it for me?" "Well… I guess… it just suits you. I saw you going into the store one day and eyeing it, so I thought you'd like it!" replied Omi. When in truth he knew every single store Yohji liked, every type of clothing Yohji would look good in. Yohji looked up at this point, not knowing what to say next. Omi too, feeling Yohji's lingering gaze, looked up. Another moment of silence took place as the two Weiss members stared at each other. Yohji couldn't help but feel comfortable around Omi, but he knew it wasn't just that. It was something more and looking into Omi's eyes gave him more of a hidden meaning and understanding on why he liked Omi so much or maybe even _loved_… Yohji was shocked by his thoughts… Love? Is that possible? He had to get up and out of Omi's presence. "I ah… I have to go and… organize my closet… yeah…" And he got up and left… Omi just stared as Yohji ran up the stairs… 'What was that?' he thought to himself… During the gaze with Yohji he thought that he felt Yohji understand him and was mutual on what he felt… But maybe Omi had scared him off somehow… He sat back and cried… Embarrassed at that lingering gaze… embarrassed at what Yohji would think now. 

~*~

            He laid on down on his bed not knowing what to do or even what to think. There was a problem, but was the problem him or Omi? "Do I really love Omi?" he thought out loud, knowing the answers would not be in his room. Yohji grabbed a cigarette and lit it. A common thing he would do when in stress. "I know I feel comfortable with him and he's so understanding and well I guess I do like him and… and…" Just then he smiled to himself. He rummaged through his drawer and finally dug out a book, the uplifting book Omi gave him when he was down. He flipped to the front cover having remembering something. It said, _Actions speak for themselves…_ He knew what to do. Yohji finally knew what to do. 

~*~

            It was very late already. Yohji quietly slipped out of his room. He looked around trying to adjust to the darkened hallway. He quietly closed his door and tiptoed to Omi's room. He slowly opened the door, and peeked inside. There he saw the younger boy sound asleep. He stepped inside, and walked closer to the bed. Yohji found himself staring at Omi, as if he was an angelic presence unknown to this world, except to him. He found himself smiling, and there in that moment, when time seemed to cease, he didn't care when he started loving Omi, but what mattered was that he did. He knelt down next to the sleeping angel and ever so lightly kissed the top of his head. Omi stirred an opened his eyes. "Yohji kun?!" He cried in disbelief. Yohji stepped back a bit and said, "So-… sorry… I didn't mean to wake you…" But in truth he was embarrassed by what he just did, he hadn't thought about what Omi felt, but somehow he had to know. "O- Omi… I… I just wanted to know…" And then Yohji looked up, and in the darkness, he saw Omi's large sparkling eyes, and the smile that always seemed to empower everyone whom saw it. "Yohji-kun… I love you… I always have… and I always will…" For the first time, Yohji was truly shocked. Shocked by Omi, shocked by love. He felt his tears slowly stream from his eyes, he was happy though, happy to finally love, and be loved in return. Omi guided the older Weiss member to him and held him and rocked him back and forth, whispering soothing words. 

~*~

            It was already near dawn. Yohji had already ceased crying, and it was his turn to hold Omi close to him. Both of them were in mutual silence, but also in mutual joy. They just stared out the window, and silently looked onto the stars and dreamed of a happier tomorrow, and of the new found happiness they had discovered in one another. Yohji was the first to speak, "Omi…" he whispered. "Hmm…?" Omi answered dreamily. "I love you…" Omi turned his head up and smiled. "And look what I have here…" Yohji said grinning, as he took out a mistletoe. "Hey isn't that Ken kun's present from one of the fan girls?" Omi asked. "Well… yeah…" Yohji started, "but eh, I think we put it to much better use." Slowly, both Weiss members leaned into each other, and shared the first actions of love. 

~*~

            Again Yohji stepped out of his car. He couldn't feel the cold against his body anymore. To reminiscence Omi was all the warmth he needed. But the stupidity he did, avoiding and abandoning Omi from his own mistake was unforgivable! "Will Omi ever forgive me?" he asked himself. He didn't know, but he knew he still loved him, and so, slowly he dragged himself up the stairs and towards the apartment he and his lover shared. He took out his keys with shaky hands, and put the key into the lock. The lock clicked as the key turned. He gave a final sigh, and guided his hand to the doorknob and turned it. It was dark inside. There seemed to be no trace of Omi. Yohji turned on the light, and much to his surprise and disbelief, the apartment was virtually empty. 

There was no TV to welcome him anymore, no couches on which he would snuggle with Omi in. He wondered to the kitchen. No more food to sneak at, no more tables and no chairs. He then wondered to the bedroom. That was the loneliest room of all. Most of all, with everything that was gone, the most important one was Omi. "Excuse me," a voice said behind him, "but are you Yohji Kudou san?" Yohji nodded without looking back. He was too desolated even to speak. He knew if he had spoken, he would cry uncontrollably. "Well, the person who use to live in this flat told me to give this to you whenever you came back. He moved out about two weeks ago by the way." Yohji finally turned around to see a short man about fifty with a letter in his hands. Yohji took a deep breath and asked, "Did he say where he went?" "No," the man replied, "but he left in quite a hurry one night and he looked kind of sad." With that the man left Yohji to be settled in his own grief and with the ghosts of his past. Yohji took out a cigarette and lit it. He stared at the letter, clearly in Omi's writing, saying _To Yohji kun_… He slowly opened the envelope and took out the content within it. It was a letter and a mistletoe. He looked at the mistletoe longingly and unfolded the letter and read it with all the pain and guilt he felt. _Good bye…_The two words the letter opened with caused an eruption of tears once again, and he was left to the unsatisfying comfort of darkness…

~ What's to happen next??? Please review it and tell me what you thought of this chapter!~ Thanx ~__

   


End file.
